Controversial Comedy
Controversial Comedy is a comedy written by VORTIXXFAN. VORTIXXFAN posted an extended cut in the shot lived BCC2 topic. The EC has since been removed. Controversial Comedy Gold is Talking to Gaz and VF about the torture's of Seventh Grade Algebra. VF: One second. VF runs over to the big slide that has a 'do not climb' message one it and climbs it. VF: Continue. Gold: As I was saying - Suddenly Jolego comes out of the treefort slide head first. But unlucky for him, there is a mud puddle at the exit. BF1 is swinging on the swing in his brown jacket and hood, imagining what he might do if VF came up to him asking for it. But VF wouldn't, because the one next to it is empty. Typhoid is in the tree-fort exchaining note's - and maybe something else() - with Keplers. Botven is trying to nerd around in the background until Mace spots him. Mace: Hey Botven! Want to show off some MOC's and make a multi-writer comedy? Will Botven agree to show off his MOC's - if you know what I'm talking about - and make a multi-writer comedy? Find out next time! Controversial Comedy Extended Cut Gold is Talking to Gaz and VF about the torture's of Seventh Grade Algebra. VF: One second. VF runs over to the big slide that has a 'do not climb' message one it and climbs it. VF: Continue. Gold: As I was saying - Suddenly Jolego comes out of the treefort slide head first. But unlucky for him, there is a mud puddle at the exit. BF1 is swinging on the swing in his brown jacket and hood, imagining what he might do if VF came up to him asking for it. But VF wouldn't, because the one next to it is empty. Typhoid is in the tree-fort exchaining note's - and maybe something else - with Keplers. Botven is trying to nerd around in the background until Mace spots him. Mace: Hey Botven! Want to show off some MOC's and make a multi-writer comedy? Botven: I don- Suddenly the writers are all turned into cats. Which is really bad for BF1 becuase he just went flying out of the swing, up itno the sky. BF1: We're blasting off again! M-L: Haha! Now that your all cats, no one can stop me! In Space... BionicleCat1 is floating through space just out of the earths orbit. Astronaut: Huoston, we have a space cat. Back at the Playground... M-L has the writers in a stand off when suddenly the Colonial Marines land in whateverthenameoftheshiptheyhaveis. M-L: Uh-oh. Hudson: (Opens fire on M-L with a M41-A Pulse Rifle) Die, mutha*CENSORED* Apone: Another glorius day in the corps. Gold: But how do we get turned back? We're still cats. Suddenly AD wakes up and we realize this was all a dream. But suddenly Vasquez bursts into the room and runs at AD. Vasquez: Wake up, pendejo and then I'm gonna kill you! AD jolts awake and we see this was also a dream. Notes For the release of the Extended Cut VORTIXXFAN edited the sexual reference involving Botven1